The One That Got Away
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: A little one- shot that I really have wanted to write for a long time. Give it a go, please? Don't forget to review and favorite! :


**A/N: I'm having serious writers block for **_**Fairytales**_** so I decided to write a little one shot about how Hermione misses Draco and wishes she didn't let him go.**

That one picture, the one of us by the lake. We were so in love, we were so young. What happened? How did I lose the best guy in the world, how did I lose Draco? I can still remember the day he asked me out, well sort of asked me out.

_ "Granger, come here, I have a question for you," I heard Draco yell to me from the stand in the Quittich fields. He and I have gotten rather close lately, no matter how much Ron wants to deny it._

_ "Yes?" I ask the blonde haired boy while I sit down next him, and he grabs my hand. I don't care if he likes me or if he's just playing with me, he's got me around his finger, literally._

_ "I've been meaning to ask you something," he began, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime, with me," he's so nervous I can feel his palm sweating even though it's December and couldn't be colder outside._

_ "I'd love to."_

Just recalling the memory makes my heart ache. We were so close, the best of friends, what happened? I still even remember the time he said he loved me for the first time.

_"Draco! Stop it that tickles!" I yell at him playfully when he was tickling my stomach when we were on a blanket just watching the stars down by the lake._

_ "That's the point, Granger," he tells me turning back to face the beautiful sky._

_ "Draco," I say propping myself up on the elbows so I could face him. "Why do you always call me by my last name?"_

_ "What, you have a first name? I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he tells me with that amazing smile of his while he sits up so now he's the one looking down on me. "I honestly don't know, out of habit I guess."_

_ "Oh, I was just curious," I tell him laying back down, a little hurt._

_ "Don't think it's because I don't like you," he tells me practically getting on top of me._

_ "It's just… it feels like that sometimes."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous. I love you, Hermione," is all he says before he kisses me._

_ While he was walking me back to my dormitory, as I watched him walk away I mumbled to myself._

_ "I love you too, Draco."_

That dumb picture! It brings me nothing but hurt, so why do I keep it? Oh, that's right, when I tried to throw it away I found my hat that Luna gave to me at my eighteenth birthday party which brought back even more awful, but oh so amazing, memories.

_I walk into my party feeling like a princess, but I didn't feel complete. I felt like something was missing, and then I saw him. I saw Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the love of my life._

_ "You look beautiful," he tells me while lightly kissing me on the cheek afraid he was going to mess up my make- up._

_ "You don't look too bad yourself," I say to him. That was an understatement though, he looked amazing. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him?_

_ "May I have this dance?"_

_ "Why yes you may," I tell him while he guides me to the dance floor. After about thirty seconds he gets bored._

_ "What do say we go up to the roof?" he whispers in my ear._

_ "You read my mind," I giggled back into his ear and he took me by the hand and practically dragged me all the way up the stairs until we say the amazing view that you could only get at this time of night and at this height. "It really is something," I say walking up to the edge that faced the Forbidden Forest._

_ "Tell me about it," he replies walking up next to me. "Hermione, may I ask you something?"_

_ "You can ask me anything."_

_ "Promise you'll never leave me? Promise me that you won't let another boy come in and sweep you off of your feet?"_

_ "Draco, I think you've swept me so far off the ground that no one could even reach me," I tell him starting to face him again. We could still faintly hear the music coming from the party below and without saying anything we both just started dancing in silence. Silence that meant we were honestly and truly happy._

Recalling everything, every last bit, makes me want him back even more. If I didn't screw up, if I didn't get jealous over nothing who knows where we would be.

_ "Draco! How… how could you do this to me?" I ask him with all of my make up running down my face and my eyes redder than they have ever been in their entire lives._

_ "Hermione, you're looking at this all wrong. Nothing happened! You're coming to conclusions without asking me first!" Draco said following me up to my dorm, that goodness nobody else was in there at the time._

_ "Do __**not **__tell me nothing happened. I know just as much as you how much that Pansy girl likes you, and you know you're lying to me. I walked in and I saw what I saw, there's no doubt about it. Draco, if you slept with her just tell me now. You know I hate it when people lie to me."_

_ "But I didn't! She was in my bed, my bed! I went to sleep last night by myself and when I woke up you were screaming and there was a hung over Pansy next to me! I honestly do not know what happened last night, but I can assure I did not sleep with her! I love you, Hermione; I would never do something like that to you."_

_ "Draco, just leave," I tell him. I couldn't be possibly more hurt and I didn't want to speak to him right now._

_ "You know what? Fine, I'll go! But once I walk out that door I'm never coming back," he yells at me and then, he just stands there for a minute expecting me to answer. And when I see the hurt in his eyes for a second, I realize he wants me to stop him. After a while, he just… leaves._

_ I'm left here to just sit and cry all by myself. I want to get up and chase after him to get him back, but my body hurts so much because my emotional pain is putting a lot of weight on it, I can't. All I can do is just slide down the wall and cry myself to sleep and pray that maybe, one day, he'll find it in his heart to forgive me._

That day never came, I'm now twenty years old and I still miss him every day of my life. I still wish I could go back in time and change that day, I wish I could go back and tell myself to not get all worked up over a drunken Pansy. I wish he could love me again.

The reason I found the picture is because I went back to Hogwarts because they let our graduating class come back for a visit day to see how things have changed. I found the picture behind my old bed, I remember putting it back there, it was awful. I find some comfort in it though, that nobody has moved it for two years.

"Why did I let you get away?" I ask myself out loud, I the room, by myself.

"I don't know, you tell me," someone says behind me, I recognize the voice. It's _his_. I turn around and he still looks as amazing as he did two years ago. All he does is give me a sloppy smile and I know that I am immediately forgiven, maybe he's gone through all the pain that I have.

But that doesn't matter now, he's opening his arms for a hug and I can't help but run into them. Because I know that when I'm in those arms I'm safe.

I know that when I'm in those arms I'm happy.

** A/N: I know it's really quite short, but I needed something to do for an hour and I just needed a happy ending, the world could use more of those nowadays. Anyway, don't forget to review and favorite! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
